Werden und Verlust Fertig
by valkan
Summary: Its been a month since Lucy went missing, and the residents of Maple Inn try to continue with their lives. But just when Kouta is reminded of Lucy, he has a conversation with a friend at night. Chapter 4 UP!
1. Night

_DISCLAIMER: I own TONS of manga, and capri-suns, but not Elfen Lied. Please creators, don't sue me. _

_Hey fellow fanfiction readers and writers! Welcome to my first Elfen Lied fanfiction. Also welcome to THE FIRST fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!_

Werden und Verlust Fertig:

Chapter 1: Night

Kouta stared at the ceiling of his room. He had his fan on, and it was on its lowest setting, spinning slowly and quietly. Its gentle gusts of air washed over his entire body, bringing calmness into his soul. A calm that he needed more and more with each passing day. Somehow, on these sleepless nights, it took all of his will-power to keep from screaming; at the night itself, at his frustration, and his growing loneliness and emptiness he felt as the days went by. But he couldn't, _wouldn't _allow himself to scream. For to do so, would wake up his _family _who were sleeping ever so soundly in their rooms. Kouta hated nights like these.

Nights that reminded him of _her. _

"Dammit. I can't sleep." Kouta whispered to himself. Some time passed, but Kouta wasn't keeping track of the time. To him the minutes felt like hours. Hours of thought and contemplation. _What did I do wrong? _He thought to himself as he sat up. Slowly his thoughts of the _now _turned to his memories of the past. From the short summers he used to spend with his cousin, Yuka, to the dream that he played over and over again in his mind

_Was it real? Did it actually happen? My time with Nyuu? _

"Maybe if I get a glass of water, I can sleep easier." Kouta said to himself as he got out of his futon.

Maple Inn was quiet tonight. The late summer weather brought in cool nights and gentle ocean breezes harmonized with the old and wooden interior and exterior of the building. Outside, Wanta lay asleep in his doghouse, leaving only the sound of a lazy cicada to keep Kouta company.

"Kouta?"

Kouta turned around to face the person who nearly startled him. "Yes?" He answered quietly. The figure stepped into the moonlight, and revealed herself. It was Nana, and she was wearing a spare set of pajamas that Yuka had leant her.

"Nana? What's wrong Nana-chan? Couldn't sleep?" Kouta asked.

"No I couldn't. Nana is too nervous too sleep." She answered yawning.

"Oh I get it. You're a little anxious about going to school tomorrow, is that it?"

"No I'm not! Nana's just-"

"Just what?" Kouta asked. He looked over at Nana's face to gauge her expression. She had a childish frown obviously expressing her distaste with Kouta's behavior. He simply laughed at her 'answer'. "Ha ha. I'll leave you alone about it then. You know, if it makes you feel any better about it, I was nervous my first day of school too."

"You were?" She answered revealing what Kouta suspected to be true.

"Caught you." Kouta said chuckling slightly.

"Hey! That was sneaky Kouta-san!"

Kouta's chuckle broke into laugh. Nana appeared to be only about 14 or 15, but it amazed Kouta how childish she was sometimes. Nana's frown stayed on her face, but after awhile, maybe Kouta's laughter was contagious, but Nana started to laugh too. A few minutes passed, and the laughter that they shared died down to silence.

"So what are you still doing up Kouta-san?" She asked trying to break the silence. "It can't be because your anxious about something can it?"

Kouta took a sip of his water and sighed. _Should I tell her the real reason? _He thought to himself. "I don't know."

"It's about Nyuu-san isn't it?" She asked.

The air grew colder around them. Kouta couldn't figure it out, but somehow Nana was a lot less childish then he originally thought. Nana read him like a book and hit the nail right on the head.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked looking back out the window at the garden.

"Nana could tell from the moment she saw Kouta, that he was thinking about Nyuu-san."

"I guess it was then." Kouta said now defeated. "Yeah, I was thinking about her. The truth is Nana, I really hate nights like these." Kouta took another sip of his water and looked out at the garden again. "I hate them, because they make me think about my times with her."

"With Nyuu-san?"

"Not just Nyuu, but Lucy too."

"Nana doesn't understand." She said puzzled. "Nyuu-san is really nice, but Lucy-san is a really bad person. She killed a lot of people. Do you think about Lucy-san because she didn't cause you pain?"

"No thats not it at all." Kouta searched for the right words. "The thing is, Lucy-san caused me the _most _pain. She was the one who killed my father and my sister."

_What's going on?_

"But even so-" Kouta choked up.

"Kouta-san I-"

"Its okay, Nana. I've been through lot's in my life, and even after all she's done, I can't forget the times we had together."

A few minutes passed, and an uncomfortable silence came between them.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot." Kouta said breaking the quiet.

"Hmm?"

"That night on the bridge. You saved my life." He then turned to face Nana.

"You can't mean all of the sudden I-"

"Thank you Nana. I just haven't gotten the chance to tell you until now. Thank you for saving my life."

"But Nana is...well I...It was nothing." Nana's face turned a light shade of red.

"Hmm. I feel much better now. I think I might finally be able to get some sleep." He exclaimed as he walked towards his room. Nana was about to say something when Kouta cut her off. "And another thing; I know this isn't much, but I want you to know that if you ever need anything, let me know, and I'll get it for you okay?"

"But Kouta-san I-"

"Don't worry about it Nana-san. If I had money I'd get you gift or something, but as it stands I'm like, flat broke. It's the least I can do."

"Kouta-san." Nana said smiling. She was now comepletly blushing now. _Good thing its dark, otherwise he'd see my face. That'd be too emberassing for Nana! _She thought to herself.

"By the way, we're family now, so you don't have to use the honorific. Just call me Kouta okay?" He said smiling. "Good night Nana."

"Good night Kouta."

The night was still quiet, the cicada sill sung his song, and Wanta still lay asleep. But Kouta now could rest easily, because he was reminded of just how lucky he really was. And despite all that has happened, he had two new friends, and a place to come home to.

Chapter 1: End.

_Okay. I don't know if this is acceptable as a Elfen Lied fanfic, but I do plan to continue the story. I love Elfen Lied, and it pains me to see that there hasn't been any stories for it on until now. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter for Elfen Lied. Please review it and let me know how you feel. If it was bad, good, whatever. For those of you who are familliar with my other work, you'd know that I like to do previews, so here it is!_

_Nana begins her first day at middle school. But Nana's naivety soon gets her into trouble. Meanwhile, Yuka and Kouta re-attend the local university, where they meet up with someone very unexpected. _

_Next Time on Werden und Verlust Fertig; Chapter 2: Unexpected reunion._

_Don't miss it:D_


	2. Unexpected Reunion

_DISCLAIMER: I own a 45 foot cat-5 cable, and a useless hard drive, but not Elfen Lied. Please creators don't sue me._

_OKAY. WOW. Thank you guys for giving such positive input. Also, I'd like to apologize, apparently Werden Und Verlust Fertig was not the first Elfen Lied fanfic. I found out just after I posted my first chapter that there was a spanish one in the misc. section. And for that I apologize. (First English one though!)_

_Here it is. My brand-spankin new second entry into Elfen Lied fanfiction-dom:_

Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunion

The sun's rays embraced the humble hillsides of Yuigahaba harbor. Maple Inn received these warm rays in spades, bringing its gentle warmness into the interiors, waking and rejuvenating its occupants. Kouta woke up from the first good sleep he'd gotten in weeks. _The sun feels really good this morning. _He thought getting out of bed.

"Kouta! Its time to get up! We gotta be at school early today." Yuka yelled from somewhere in the house. "Kouta! Get up! We need to-" She said barging into his room, imagine her surprise to catch Kouta in his underwear, as he was slipping into a pair of jeans. "GAHH! HENTAI!" She yelled picking up a potted plant by his door, and then throwing it at his head.

The plant struck home, knocking him off his feet and flat on his face. A slight groan escaped from his lips. At the sound of Kouta's pain, Yuka immediately realized what she had done.

"Oh MY GAWD. I'M SO SORRY KOUTA. I didn't mean to do that. Here let me-" Yuka said helping him up.

"Ouch Yuka! What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry! I just saw you there in that and-"

"You threw a potted plant at me!" Kouta said rubbing his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"

"Ughh its too early for this. So what do we need to be at the school early for anyway?" He said brushing the dirt out of his hair.

"We had to get a schedual change for chemestry. They finally found a permanent instructor to replace Professor Kakuzawa. I don't know the name of our new professor, but I hear she's really good." Yuka explained as she helped him get the dirt out of his hair. "Kouta, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to react in such a way."

"Don't worry about it." He said exiting the room. "I'm going to go wash my face." A slight pang of annoyance escaped his mouth as he left his room.

Yuka wasted now time cleaning the mess that she had created in her overreaction. Yuka mentally kicked herself for foolishly reacting in such a way to Kouta.

"It's gonna be a long day." She said to herself as she cleaned the floor of his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chief Kakuzaya entered his office and sat down. The morning's disgusting rays shined into Kakazuya's cavernous office.

"I hate mornings." He said expressing his contempt for the early part of the day. It wasn't that he _hated _mornings, it was that he hated mornings _after _Lucy disappeared. On the island, he had hundereds of diclonius, but Lucy was unique.

She was the only one whocould procreate and give birth to diclonius offspring. It wasn't the fact that she was one-of-a-kind, no that wasn't it at all. There were others, he was sure of that. Or rather, it was the fact that she was here, under his watchful eye, instead of out _there _in the unknown; where any number of off-chance factors could occur. Given her wreckless behavior in the past, it was certain that she was, in fact suicidal. _But something doesn't quite add up. Her disappearance, and the still-missing Number-7 subject must be connected in some way. Still, this is only a set-back. Lucy definately isn't the only one. I made sure of that. She was just the right age, that's all. _

With that, Kakuzawa put his thoughts aside, and decided to begin his work for the day. More casualties have happened in the last few months then in the last few years thanks to Lucy's perfect-timing of an escape. And because of that, new security officers, and management positions had to be filled in. The loss of his idiot of a son, was a minor loss. His position in the organization was filled rather quickly by Arakawa. The young assistant actually proved herself to be rather capable and hardworking. _And at least for now, I don't have to worry about her harbering an alterior motive. _

Kurama was another story altogether. Kurama was insubordinate, selfish, and emotional; but despite all that he did his job well. _For someone who was being manipulated that is. _He was mainly in charge of security, and was the spearhead of all operations that involved the recovery, or the termination, of the subjects. Even with his little escapade with that gibbering parrot Number-7, he was still a valuable asset under his control...Kakuzawa would be hard pressed to find a replacement with the experience, and stomach for the job that he called for.

On his desk, were the files of several candidates for Kurama's old position. Two men and one woman. The first being a new hire recommended by the Prime Minister and the top-brass, a man named Kyoshiro Ikari. His service for the government was exceptional, and recommendation goes a long way with kakazuya. However, he lacked the necessary experience, so Kakazuya eliminated him from the list immediately.

"That just leaves the other two. Dr. Hitoshi Amano, and Dr. Kimika Tatsumiya." These two were much harder to gauge, considering that they come from similar backgrounds and have almost identical educations. Both sharing minors in clinical-psychology, and Ph.D's in Neurology. They also had several years of military experience. Their records were clean, showing no signs of insubordination, or noticeable red marks in disciplenary action. In all accounts, he could choose either one and that person could be perfect for the job.

_If it were that easy, I'd have had a new Supervisor by noon._

Both candidates would have to be evaluated thoroughly. Even though they had been through the standard 8-month selection process, and had been given clearance on top level projects, their knowledge of this facility and psychological evaluations had yet to be studied. Kakazuya hated the idea of giving multiple interviews to brand new personnel, but it couldn't be helped. He had made the mistake of promoting Kurama's assistant, and had paid for it with another dead body.

_And another position to fill._

After a few minutes of careful consideration, he decided on his next course of action. He touched the button in his intercom and contacted his new secratary. "Ms. Akashi. Send in Tatsumiya for her interview."

"Yes right away sir." The young woman said over the speaker.

"And another thing, get me a cup of black coffee and some aspirin. I need it for my headache."

"Already on it sir. I'll have it to you immediately."

And with that, Director Kakuzawa leaned back in his chair. This was going to be another long day.

"I hate mornings." He said looking over their files again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the short but eventful morning at Maple Inn, was spent in quiet reverence. Yuka, in a bold move made an out of the ordinary breakfast of miso soup and nattou with steamed rice and tamagoyaki. Kouta took one look at the meal and understood Yuka's jesture. She looked away just as his eyes glanced in her direction. _She's obviously sorry. _Without a word, Kouta picked up his spoon and took a sip of the soup. Much to his suprise, the soupand the tamagoyaki tasted _very _good.

"Amazing! I don't think I've ever had miso soup this good!" He said smiling.

"You really mean it?" She asked.

"Yes I do. This is the best miso soup I've ever tasted!"

"Thank goodness." She replied smiling.

Yuka expressed her apology again to Kouta, to which he accepted, in his own way. Yuka was adamant about not trying to drive a wedge between their delicate relationship. People could be driven away at the slightest spark of action, and Kouta was no exception. When Nyuu had first come to Maple Inn, she broke his sister's seashell. Kouta snapped at her right away.

_If it wasn't for Kouta's kindness, he would have left a long time ago because of me._

Ever since she saw him again, she was always afraid that he was going to leave. She couldn't help but be the way she was, because of her past experiences with boys, left her very untrusting. This morning she just _reacted. _

_If we're going to continue living together, I'm gonna have to get over my suspicions of Kouta. _

Nana and Mayu came into the dining room a few minutes later. They're reaction was even more pronounced then Kouta's. Nana was simply amazed to find one brand new kind of food for her to savor, and Mayu was simply happy to have a meal that had been denied to her since her stepfather came to her house.

"EH? This is delicious!" They both said in unison. As they quickly devoured everything in front of them. Conversation between them was short, but to the point, because everyone had to leave for school in less then an hour. And when the topic came up about what Kouta and Nana talked about last night, Nana politely changed the subject to about how excited she was to begin school with Mayu. This piqued the interest of Yuka, who barely heard them talking last night. Maybe she would ask Kouta later on today if she had the chance.

"We'd better get going." Mayu said "Come on Nana." She said grabbing her bag. " Goodbye everyone!"

"Itterashai (have a safe trip)" Both Yuka and Kouta said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did you and Kouta-san talk about last night?" Mayu asked. "Yuka asked, but you didn't answer her question. I'm kinda curious." Although her voice was very quiet, it carried quite a bit in the empty classroom. Nana and Mayu had gotten to class 10 minutes early. Their first class was an normal one, English.

"Nothing..."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Nothing!"

"I won't let you feed Wanta today if you don't tell."

"Eh? Thats no fair Mayu-chan!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Fine." Nana, now lay defeated at the trump card that Mayu always used whenever she was in a bind. "Nana, was up last night because I couldn't sleep. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when I noticed Kouta by himself in the living room."

"Oh?"

"He noticed me, and asked me why I was still up, but Nana told a lie. He saw through it easily." She chuckled a little "but the reason why he was awake was very different from Nana's." Nana looked down at her desk when she said this.

"What was the reason?"

"Its because Kouta-san was thinking about Nyuu-san."

"Oh." Mayu immediately regretted prodding Nana so much. Nyuu was still a very sensitive subject, and everyone was careful to avoid.

The two minute bell rang, and almost immediately students came rushing in to try to catch their seats before the tardy bell rang. The teacher came in a minute later and ushered everyone to there seats. She looked to be in her thirties, with a short brunnett hair, and a business suit.

"Class, we have a new student today. Nana? Could you come up and introduce yourself please?"

"Alright." She said moving to the front. "Hello everyone. My name is Nana, Nana Sa-" She hesitated. "Ughh. Nana Kurama. I'm currently staying with my cousin. Nice to meet you all." She said bowing.

"Nana Kurama? Thats funny, the class role has you down as Nana Satoshi."

"Yes I know, but my name is Nana Kurama. I'm afraid my cousin made a mistake when he enrolled me in this school."

"Oh? Well then I'll mark it on here then. Your cousin will have to come up here and correct the error dear."

Some of the students were talking and whispering. Nana thought she heard a boy's voice say how cute she was, but it was probably just her imagination.

"Okay, thats enough class, please take your seat Kurama-chan."

"Nana Kurama?" Mayu asked Nana quietly.

"I'll explain it later Mayu."

The teacher then stood up and stepped in front of her desk. "So did everyone have a good weekend?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Well thats good to hear. I had a good weekend too-" she said picking up a stack of papers. "-and what better way to start the week then with a quiz?" Groans and sighs filled the small classroom. "Now, now; I told you that there was going to be a quiz on Monday."

A young boy sitting behind Mayu expressed his distaste promptly. "What are you talking about Hasagawa-sensei! You never told us about a quiz on Monday!"

"Hehe. Your right I didn't." She smiled a small devilish smile. "However, I did post it on the class bulletin board. Didn't I tell you to check the board regularly for updates and school work?" The boy scoffed, then sat back down. Hasagawa-sensei passed the rest of the quiz papers out. "Alright everyone, you have 20 minutes to finish this quiz. You may begin."

A flurry of pencils and erasers set to work on the papers on the students prospective desks. Nana was dumfounded at first, but soon adjusted as she remembered the limited and basic education she recieved in the facility from papa. _Alright Nana! Time to do your best!_

Sitting on Nana's left was a female student by the name of Sayo kisaragi, who was fuming. Not at the teachers spontanious quiz, but at Nana. Contrary to what Nana believed, there was a boy who had said that Nana was really cute, and he just _happened _to be Sayo's boyfriend. _That girl Nana. She's probably just trying to put on a cheery face and attitude to try to be popular. And there's no way that bitch'll whore herself out to anyone. Especially my boyfriend! _She thought getting out peice of paper from her bag. She waited until the teacher turned her head to look somewhere else, then went to work. She wrote down a few words, then quickly folded the paper, then dropped it in Nana's direction.

Nana turned to find out what had happened, then noticed the paper. _Hmm? What's this? Did she drop it? _She thought to herself.

"Excuse me! What is that paper you have in your hands?" Hasagawa-sensei said.

"This?" Nana said holding the paper up.

"Please hand that paper to me."

Nana handed the paper to the teacher, smiling as she did. Hasagawa-sensei smiled back, until she discovered what was written on the paper.

"These are the answers! You've been cheating Kurama-chan!"

"No I haven't! I was just-"

"This school does not tolerate cheating of any kind. You are to serve detention on Saturday at 8:00 AM for this, and if I catch you again, the punishment will be more severe."

"But I-" The teacher shushed her. The damage was done.

_But Nana didn't do anything wrong..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouta and Yuka arrived at the university a little late, so they ended up running to their first class, which was chemistry.

"Come on Yuka! Run faster, we're going to be late to our first class!" Kouta said between breaths.

"I know that!" Yuka replied.

They kept running. Two disgruntled college students running to their first class of the day, disturbing few who passed them by. "Must be late to their first class" one of them said. Kouta payed them no attention as he and Yuka sprinted to their destination. Three hallways and a staircase later, their finish-line appeared before their eyes. To Yuka, it appeared as a beacon in the darkness, shining its holy light on all who walked pass. (She was very tired from running.) Kouta reached with his hand and opened the door. The door swung open, and Yuka and himself entered. They both bent down to catch their breath, and then looked up.

Nothing.

Apparently, their new instructor also liked to be fashionably late.

"Where is sensei?" Yuka asked one of the students sitting in one of the chairs in the back.

"We don't know. She hasn't shown up."

"I see."

Kouta and Yuka proceeded to their seats in the front. _Then all that running was for nothing. _Kouta thought sitting down. _Whatever. If she doesn't get here by 25 after, class is cancelled anyway. _

Much to everyone's surprise the door swung open again. This time revealing a young woman in her twenties with long dark hair, a white coat and glasses.

"Ah. Thank god! I got here just in time!" She said as she entered.

Kouta turned around to look at her; _have I seen her before? _he thought.

One of the students in the back answered first. "Whatever, its just another late student. Don't pay her any attention."

The woman must have heard the remark because she replied immediately. "I take offense to that! It's disrespectful to make such remarks at your new Professor!" She said annoyed.

"EH?" The whole class sounded

"That's right! I'm your new sensei, so no slacking off while I'm here!" She said moving to the front.

Right at that moment, Kouta instantly recognized the woman.

He stood up and pointed and yelled. "Stinky assistant-san!"

This startled the new professor. "What? What are you-" She turned and looked at Kouta. "ITS YOU!"

"You two know each other Kouta?" Yuka asked obviously confused.

The professor immediately regained her composure and adjusted her glasses. "I see you are in my class. Could you stick around after today's lesson? I have a few questions for you." She said looking at him. Then she realized what he had called her. "WHAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING STINKY ASSISTANT-SAN?"

Kouta apologized immediately.

"Ahem, I'm sorry for that everyone." She said changing the subject. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Professor Arakawa. I'm going to be your chemistry professor for the rest of the semester. I'm pleased to meet you all."

They then proceeded with their first lesson with their new instructor, Professor Arakawa. Honestly, Kouta had not expected to run across her again in such a way. She had some questions for him, yes, but Kouta also had some questions for her that he needed answering. _Finally I can get some answers. _

Kouta got out his notebook and began to take notes like everyone else. _Its going to be a long week. _He thought to himself.

Chapter 2: End

_There you go:D. I worked really hard on it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my second fanfic. Thank you Uniden, LordPurin, Milk-Toast, Pale Wolf(ah but Kouta does hear her being called Lucy. Once on episode five when Kakuzawa was talking to kouta, and at the beginning of episode 8 after she attacked Nyuu, so ha!), HikaruOfDreams, Ricey, Swt-Lil-AnGeL, DarkFeenix, Katori, VampKitty13, Iron Duke, and lilmelfina64. I realize that the unexpected reunion was kind of , you know, 'expected', but I work with what the show gives me. _

_My next update might not be for awhile so here's a preview. _

_Kouta talks to Professor Arakawa about Lucy. But with every question he gets a straight answer for, he gets more questions. Nana on the other hand has gotten in trouble, but despite all what s happened, Nana continues to remain optimistic. And just when things began to settle into normalcy for family of Maple Inn, one of its residents runs into Bandou; who is still obsessed with getting his revenge on Lucy. Who is also convinced that Lucy is still alive. _

_Next time on Werden Und Verlust Fertig:_

_Chapter 3: Übergänge _

_Don't miss it:D_


	3. Übergänge

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elfen Lied. God help us if I did though._

_So how's everyone's summer going? I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but since I last updated this fic, I've seen several promising fanfics pop up in the Elfen Lied section. Kudos to you guys! To those of you who've read mine, read theirs too, they put a TON of work into their stories. Also, just a quick note, some bad language in this chapter, so yeah. _

Chapter 3: _Übergänge_

Arakawa was not a complicated person. When she was off from work on Saturday's, she liked to lay down on her bed in her single room apartment and read romance novels. Being single always came natural to her, not because she couldn't find a boyfriend, but because she _couldn't find the time_.

Of course that's what she told herself. She fancied herself as a good cook, when she could afford it. Her wardrobe could always use some upgrading, but lacking funds, she hasn't really upgraded her wardrobe since college. Arakawa attributed her amazing ability to hold her weight to her food and relatively active lifestyle, so looking attractive wasn't a problem. Living in college life poverty wasn't appealing though, which is why she accepted her job as Professor Kakazuya's assistant. For once she could buy nice food, and nice clothes, and she had more free time on her hands to woo the opposite sex. Through it all, she kept her non-tactful personality however and above average figure.

_That's right, things were never complicated._

That is, until Lucy went on a rampage on the Island, and killed nearly 50 people. That was when her luck started to take a turn for the worse. That was when the Director, Professor Kakazuya's father, decided it was necessary to confine her on the Island to continue working on the vaccine, and to somehow locate the boy who had made contact with Lucy and a Selpilit. He even went so far as to shoot her to make sure that she remained loyal to him.

_But just a few weeks after delivering his son's head, Lucy vanishes again. Except this time, she takes all our leads with her, leaving us totally empty handed and short on staff._ _Then the Director almost does a 180, and assigns me back to the university. _

She wasn't entirely sure why, but he said something about not wanting useless people around him.

She thought that she could live in relative security and comfort, without another Lucy incident to stop it. She remembered who the boy was right before she was reassigned, and was about to tell Director Kakazuya, when he took off his whig and revealed his horns to her. That was the last time she met him face to face. She never gave him the information about the boy, because she no longer trusted her superiors. _ I'm glad that nightmare is over_ she thought. And here sitting right in front of her, was the boy who seemed to be right at the center of everything.

"I'll ask you again." She said adjusting her glasses. "Do you know where she is?"

"And I'll tell you again. I don't know." He said closing his eyes.

"Ugh this is getting us nowhere." She said annoyed. "Look I know, you know who she is, and I also know that you used to live with her. Can you at least tell me the last time you've seen her?"

"A month ago. That's all I know."

"Look I don't know what you hope to accomplish by protecting her, but-"

"What is she, and why do you want to know where she is so badly?" He said interrupting her. He looked straight into her eyes when he said that, which made Arakawa sigh.

"Look Satoshi-San, Lucy is a Diclonius." She said. _No use keeping it from him. _"Diclonii are mutated humans born with an enlarged pinal gland and horns. We don't know where they've come from, but they are the enemy to humanity."

"Bullshit."

Her eybrow twitched at his explisitive.

"We don't understand the science surrounding it, but their enlarged pinal gland is what allows them to use their vectors."

Kouta gave Professor Arakawa a confused look. "Vectors?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't know that much. That's the name we use when we're referring to the extra arms that they use. They're transparent, almost etheral appendages that can detonate at incredible speeds."

His attention was fixated on Arakawa as she ran through the explenation of Lucy, the diclonius, and Kamakura Island. Kouta, listened attentively on everything that left Arakawa's mouth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _But after everything that's happened lately, it all makes sense..._

"Why are you telling me all this? Isn't this like extremely classified info?" He asked interrupting her explanation.

Arakawa wa paused. She looked down at the floor and waited a few seconds before answering. "I don't know myself. But I'm in a difficult spot right now, and I don't know who I can trust..."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. The people that I work for, I don't even think we have the same goals."

"They're trying to prevent a diclonius epidemic aren't they?"

"I thought that too at first...But now I'm not so sure."

Kouta was about to say something, but then decided against it. _Can I trust this woman? _The thought played across his mind. This was all pretty heavy stuff to digest. If what any of what this woman said was true, then she must be taking a pretty big risk telling him all this.

"I still don't understand why-"

"You care about her a lot don't you." Interrupted Arakawa.

Kouta fidgeted at this. "I...I...I don't know."

A few minutes of silence passed between them. She spoke up after a another minute passed. "Look I'm almost off the clock, could I walk you home? They're some other things I want to speak with you about."

"What else is there?" He asked looking quite annoyed.

"Don't look at me like that!" She said giving him a geniuine smile. "I just wanted to talk to you about a job."

"Nani?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouta and Professor Arakawa walked down towards the harbor. His mind processing everthing that she rattled off. "So you need an assistant."

"Yes. The truth is I've been completely swamped with work lately. What with the university work, and the vaccine." She said slumping her shoulders.

They turned a corner, the bystanders going about their daily lives as a professor and her student discussed the tiny annoyances that revolved around work and money. "So how about it? I just need some help around the lab and my office. I can pay you a decent wage, will you consider it?"

He had to admit, a source of income in the Inn would be a boon. It was quite easy for him to make a decision. However there was still one more question.

"I'll do it, but I have only one question: the diclonius girls on that island, how were they treated?"

She stopped in her tracks, _this boy knows how to ask hardball questions._

She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. Her expression changed from the tired look from before, into a look of seriousness. "The girls on the island were mercilessly experimented on day after day. Most of them were confined to enormous cells alone to keep them from attacking the other scientists. Many of them were diagnosed to be criminally insane murderers, but it was all mostly due to abandonment and abuse. I can't help but believe that many of them would not be there if they're parents had just given them the love they deserved." Her face grew an expression of sadness as she spoke those last words.

Kouta's thoughts immediately drifted to Nana. Always smiling and playing with Wanta and Mayu. She was like Nyuu, a diclonius, which probably explained where she came from, and why she attacked Nyuu when she first arrived. Had she been treated like that? Had she been abandoned by her parents? Had she _killed_ someone?

"This is all very sad." He said after a minute of contemplation.

"Yeah."

They resumed they're walk down the street. "Could we stop inside this store for a minute? I need to pick up a few things for my apartment."

"Sure take your time."

Since the Inn was well stocked in provisions, he saw no need to follow in after her. He walked over to one of the pillars outside of the store, and layed his bag down on the ground. _Damn, I wish I had gotten more sleep last night. _He thought leaning against it. Kouta looked across the street at the people going about they're business. A young couple was out on a stroll with their little girl. He looked at the girl as she stopped in front of a small candy shop. She peered through the glass and started pointing and demanding. The young couple looked at each other and then answered.

"Sorry dear, but if we buy you candy now, it'll spoil your dinner."

"But I WANT IT!"

"Listen to you mother Ta-chan."

This must have been the last straw for the little girl, because she started bawling. Kouta turned away, and tried to ignore it. He didn't like to see people cry, it always reminded him of Kanae-chan.

_What's taking her so long? Maybe I should check._

Kouta stretched and gathered his bag. He turned and walked in the direction of the store, but because his mind was on other things, he failed to notice the tall dark blond male wearing sunglasses. He bumped into him so hard, a confrontation was inevitable.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" He yelled. He then grabbed Kouta by the shirt collar and forced him to stand up. "Now apologize to me before I get really pissed-"

At that moment, time stood still. The gears inside Kouta's mind spun like mad at realization at who he had just bumped into. Every muscle in his body told him to _flee. _This man was not only dangerous, but he knew exactly who he was.

"-off. Well, I didn't recognize you at first because of the daylight. You're that punk-ass kid that tried to protect Lucy at the beach." He said unholstering an enormous gun. "Look kid, I don't have anything against you, but if you don't tell me what I want to know, I will kill you."

Kouta thanked God, that he sent Yuka home early, because if he was going to die, at least Yuka could live.

The man then pressed the barrel of his gun to Kouta's cheek, Elisiting a bead of sweat to fall from his head. "Now, tell me where Lucy is, and I might consider not killing you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to both of them, Arakawa was watching both of them from inside the store. She had seen and recognized Bandou as one of the people wanted by the government for AWOL. And here, right in front of the store was him, not only brandishing a gun that he no doubt obtained illegally, but threatening one of her students. (And possibly a future ally.)

She had already called the police from her cellphone, and the dispatcher said they could have two squad cars there in less then two minutes. That would have been fast, but Kouta could be killed in that time.

So with her knees quaking, she timidly made her way to the store's entrance. Arakawa was scared _shitless, _as her mind described it, but this boy was innocent; a simple student who was grabbed kicking and screaming into her world by the hands of Lucy and Kakazuya.

She would not let this boy die.

As she walked across the abyss, her heart skipped a beat as she caught a glimpse of a woman with red hair. But when she blinked, the woman was gone. But with her courage failing her with every step, she finally hid behind the store's counter with the owner and cradled her head; sobbing and muttering apologies for her cowardice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mayu followed Nana home. Nana had told her everything that happened earlier in the day, but was surprised to how she was taking it. Nana seemed to be almost gliding along sidewalk.

"Are you sure that you're feeling well? I mean you did get in trouble on the first day of school."

"Nana had a good day at school mostly, I'm not going to let de-uh...deted- uh..de-"

"Detention." Mayu announced correcting her two-horned friend.

"Right." She said chuckling nervously. "Let Detention ruin her day."

"I see. Well, what did you think of it?"

Nana's mood seemed to lift even higher at that question.

"It was really fun! Nana met sooo many interesting people, and I thought I heard a boy say I was cute, but it was probably my imagination." She continued "Everyone was so friendly to me, and even after I got in trouble, so many people were nice and polite."

"Well you seemed to have had a good day. I was worried when you didn't say anything until school was over."

"I didn't want to get in trouble again, because Nana is a good girl." She stopped walking. "Besides Kouta encouraged me to do my best. So I will!"

"Haha, thats good." Mayu then shifted her bag to her other shoulder to give it relief. But in doing so, it caused her to enter a new chain of thought. _What had they talked about last night? _

"Ne, Nana-chan, what do you think of Kouta?" Mayu asked.

Nana stopped again. She hadn't really given it much thought, but she didn't know what to think of Kouta. Unlike Yuka, who seemed to be nice all the times, Kouta would be nice sometimes, but when Nana misbehaved he seemed to be very mean. _But it was always when Nana misbehaved. _She thought.And there were times when he was really nice too, like last night, or the day when he and Yuka bought her new clothes.

"He's not like Papa, but he cares for me like I'm family. He said so, and sometimes he's really mean, but its only when Nana has done something bad." Nana spoke a little softer as she said the next words: "He took me in and fed me food, even after the bad things that I've done. Kouta, Yuka-san, and you Mayu, have given me a place where I can feel I belong, after everyone I met said that there is no such place for me, a diclonius, in this world."

She turned around and grinned at Mayu. "And for that, Kouta is Nana's special person."

Mayu returned Nana's smile with a smile of her own. "I see...Well, we'd better hurry home, I'm sure that they're worried about us."

_Haha, Nana, I used to think that you hated Kouta, but now I'm glad that everything turned out for the best. _Mayu thought as she followed her horned friend back to Maple Inn, their home.

Nana turned a corner onto the 12th street. This street went straight down to the seawall where the beach was, and if you turned right at the end, it would take you to the bridge that leads to the Island. (The place of the experiments.) There where also a few convenience and general stores on either side. Nana and Mayu often came here if Yuka needed to shop. Everything seemed to be fine, that is, until Nana froze in place.

"What's wrong Nana?" Mayu asked concerned.

Nana was trembling, as if the warm summer air had instantaneously given rise to the dead of winter.

"I feel another diclonius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me what the fuck I want to know! Where the hell is Lucy! Tell me now, or I'll blow you're FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" Bandou said pressing the firearm further into Kouta's cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're lying!"

It was true. Even if Kouta knew where she was, there would be no fooling this person. He had clearly seen him on the beach that rainy night with Nyuu. But even at gunpoint, there was no way that Kouta would tell this madman anything about Nyuu!

"Fuck you!" Kouta yelled.

Bandou responded with a pistol whip, sending blood from Kouta's mouth.

"Wrong answer college boy."

What happened next was music to Kouta's ears. Two police squad cars came screaming from around the corner by the seawall towards them. The officers immediately got out of their cars and pointed their weapons at the man.

"Release your hostage, drop your weapon, and put your hands on the back of your head now!" One of the officers said.

Bandou wouldn't have any of that. "Screw you dogs! If you try anything, this college kid is meeting his maker!" He said shifting his weight, and turning to face the cops. He then put Kouta in a headlock and pointed the gun to his left temple.

"Release the hostage NOW! Or we will fire!"

"To hell with THIS!" Bandou said pulling the trigger.

The tungsten hollow-point bullet entered the first chamber of Bandou's Desert Eagle as it cocked. Its entire existence centered around the inevitable function to kill living beings. In less then an instant, the hammer hit home, resulting in an less then instantaneous explosion propelling the bullet to its destiny. But the .50 calibur bullet never achieved its function; for the gun that was firing it was cut in half right at the very moment the bullet was in it's long barrel.

Which resulted in a small explosion that cut off Bandou's index and middle fingers.

Kouta's ears were ringing, but sensing his chance reared back and kicked Bandou in his manhood behind him with all his might. Which sent the madman careening forward in twisted agony. He released his headlock to cradle his now defective left hand. Kouta dove out of the way as a hailstorm of police officers jumped into action. Bandou had little time to react as his whole body was being restrained by smaller local police officers. Now shamed and broken, he reluctantly took their abuse as he was handcuffed and shoved into a squad car.

Two officers came over and asked if kouta was all right and helped him up. Kouta could only hear out of one ear, so they had to ask the question twice.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? My partner can give you a ride."

"No thanks, my hearing's starting to come back. Thank's a lot guys, I was scared outta my mind." He thought for a moment. " but how did you do that?"

"You mean the gun? We didn't do that, it was probably due to him not cleaning the barrel properly. If you don't do that, all kinds of stuff gets stuck up in it, which caused it to explode. Even the little things can cause something to go off. And if something with that much power gets stuck, the power has nowhere to go but outward." He said motioning his hands with an explosion effect emphasizing the severity of not cleaning firearms. "Don't worry about it though, you're lucky to be alive."

"Have any idea why he had it out for ya?" The other asked.

"No, he was raving about some woman, and I guess he somehow thought I knew, and then he threatened me with a gun." Kouta Lied without hesitation. He knew they would ask this, but he had witnesses, and a raving lunatic threatening him about Lucy. He was not telling the whole truth, but this man caused him and probably many others lots of trouble. There was no doubt in Kouta's mind where this man belonged.

"Well its clear he was the aggressor in this, but if you don't mind I'd like to call you down to the station later and ask you a few questions. But not now um, mister?"

"Satoshi. Kouta Satoshi"

"Right, well just come down to the station any time, and then we'll file you're story."

"Kouta-san are you all right?" Came a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Professor Arakawa with a frantic look and tears in her eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She said as she reached for his face, almost as if she was confirming if he was still there.

"I'll be fine Arakawa-Sensei."

"Thank God." She said wiping her eyes. "I was in the store and I called the police as soon as I saw the man with the gun, I wanted to do something...else...but I was...so...so..scared." She said collapsing to the pavement. "I'm...so...sorry.."

"Is this woman an acquaintance of yours?"

"Yes, she's my chemestry professor at the university." He said helping her to her feet. "She's also my boss."

"Well, you kids can go about you're business, we'll finish up here."

"Yes, thank you so much for everything that you've done."

Kouta led a visibly disgruntled Arakawa-Sensei to where her apartment was. He had offered to carry her bags, but she declined. Kouta was pretty shook up, but not as much as Arakawa. She was ashamed to even walk behind Kouta. _He could have been killed!_

"Gomen." Arakawa said in a quiet voice.

"What did you say?"

"You could have been hurt or worse. I-"

"There was nothing you could have done Arakawa-Sensei."

"That's not true!" She snapped. "I saw his back! All I had to do, is hit him over the head and he'd have been out cold. I was right there! So close that I could smell his _deoderant._" She started rambling. The words came out frantically and fast. The product of an extremely distressed mind."He was really gonna do it. I could've stopped him, I really could have." Her knees lost there vigor and she fell again, still muttering apologies and wiping away tears.

He walked over to where she was and stared at her. _What am I supposed to do in a situation like this? _He thought crouching down. "Hey look its over okay? I'm fine now."

"I know its just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing...Forget about it. I shouldn't trouble you with my problems." She said as Kouta helped her up. "Come on. Its getting late, and you should probably be getting home."

The images of Kakazuya and his son played across in her mind. The late Professor's body strewn about on his lab room floor, his head lying several feet away. Its tongue sticking out and a vacant expression on his face. And two small stumps on the top of his head. The image of Director Kakazuya with his malicious eyes and his voice and demeanor which seemed to give off an aura of absolute evil.

And finally, an image of Lucy. Arakawa actually had been lucky enough not to have met her face to face, but seeing her picture, and the death and mayham she caused was enough to shake her core. Suddenly for Arakawa, things seemed to have gotten worse exponentially.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At about 5:00 pm, Kouta and Arakawa reached her apartment. She thanked him profusely for agreeing to become her assisstant, and agreed to seeing him tomorrow to begin working. He bid her a good night and resumed his walk home.

_I hope Yuka's not to mad at me for getting home so late._

"Kouta!" Two voices called from behind. "What are you doing out here? We thought you'd be home by now."

"Ah Nana, Mayu." He said turning around. "I had some business to take care of at the University today. How was you're first day of school Nana?"

"It was fun! I met a lot of different people, and the work was hard. But Nana got in trouble, so don't be mad!" She said frowning.

"Eh? You got in trouble?"

"Hasagawa-Sensei accused Nana of cheating on a quiz, and now she has detention on Saturday."

"Mayu-chan!"

"Gomen nassai." Mayu apologized.

"Well, I didn't cheat. I wanted to do my best and test out all the things I learned from everyone! I didn't cheat, so yell at me if you want to!" Nana said raising her voice.

Kouta looked at Nana, she had her eyes closed as if she was mentally preparing herself for the worst. But there was no guilt there, only slight annoyance.

"I won't."

"What?" She asked lowering her tone back down.

"I won't yell at you."

"But you always yell at me when you thought I did something bad."

"I don't see the need to." He announced causing Nana and Mayu to exchange puzzled looks.

"Kouta-San, I don't understand." Mayu said.

"Nana just said that it was a misunderstanding, and I believe her."

"So, you're not mad at me? You don't think Nana is a bad girl?" She said

"Of course not! You said that you were doing you're best! Why would I get mad at you for that?"

Nana let out a loud sigh. "I thought that you'd yell at me again."

"Like I said, I had a rough first day of school too, Yuka did, and Mayu as well I think." He explained, with Mayu nodding in agreement. "I've known you long enough to know that you may not know how everything works, but at least you're heart's in the right place." He said patting her on the head.

"Actually, I expected you to get into alot more trouble then that."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" He replied chuckling.

Kouta, Nana, and Mayu walked up the hill into the small neighborhood where Maple Inn was. On the way, Kouta reflected on today's events. From fierce display of barbarism that Yuka displayed when she threw a potted plant at Kouta, to gut wrenching fear that he felt when the madman made an attempt at his life. That part was particularly maddening. _The way that gun exploded, there's no way I believe that. _He thought. Kouta turned to look at Nana and Mayu, _well at least their days turned out all right. _

Mayu caught him staring at them, and decided to give him a reassuring smile, which he returned. Soon, the sound of barking filled their ears. Mayu immediately entered the sliding gate that led to the inner porch where Wanta eagerly awaited his teenage master. Nana followed close behind, but at the gate she hesitated.

"Is something on you're mind Nana?" Kouta asked as she turned and faced him.

"Kouta."

"Yes?"

Suddenly Nana found the skirt on her uniform very interesting. She tried to say something several times, but the words never came._ Come on Nana! Don't hold me up all day, I got schoolwork to do! _He thought watching her.

"Th-th-thank you very much!" She said bowing and running inside.

"Strange." Kouta thought out-loud. "Well at least I'm home."

Kouta entered and closed the sliding gate behind him. The worlds problems and concerns shutoff behind him as well. As soon as he saw Nana and Mayu playing, all of the today's events seemed like a faraway dream.

"Welcome home Kouta-San." Yuka exclaimed.

"Man its good to be home!" Said a weary Kouta. "Sorry I didn't walk home with you. By the way I got some good news!"

"What is it?"

"Not now, I want it to be a surprise for everyone at dinner." He said shutting the patio door behind him.

Mayu watched the exchange between Kouta and Nana. She thought it was her imagination, but it looked like she was fidgeting and blushing. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Nana becoming closer to Kouta.

_I just hope that they don't become too close._

Chapter 3: End.

_Aight there it is. Another chapter written, edited, and posted by Valkan. So what did you guys think? I know its been long, but if you're still reading my story, thank you so much! Also I'd like to thank the new reviewers of my story, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. But, if you liked my story, then also check out Baron Noir, Zioncross, and Tehfluffrox's stories. They're all definately worth reading. And when you're done with that, start writing! Lets see some major expansion in the Elfen Lied section! _

_Preview time!_

_Kouta and the gang decide to celebrate Kouta's new job with a fun night out. A round of Karaoke and fine dining's in the works for Maple Inn's residents. Some new conflicts are brought to light however, as some of its residents start to notice the budding relationship between Nana and Kouta, but it's not anything serious right?_

_Next time on Elfen Lied Werden und Verlust fertig:_

_Chapter 4: Aschegrenze_

_Don't miss it:D_


	4. Aschegrenze

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elfen Lied. _

_OOOOKAAAAYYYY. Wow its been awhile huh:D So sorry it didn't come sooner. As you could have probably guessed by reading my profile, I've been busy. Since the time of my last story update, I've witnessed the birth of several good stories, and the end of a couple of good ones. You guy's are doing an excellent job! BUT KEEP IT UP! ALSO, be proud! _

_For those of you who haven't read WUVF in a while, here's a quick summery: _

_Kouta still mourns the loss of Nyuu. His heart continues to shed tears for the one he loved. Loss is something humans have to deal with in this cruel world. As more and more of our loved ones and friends are taken from us by the Grim. His depression attracts the curiosity of Nana, who also has sleepless nights thinking about Kurama. Her parent. Her Papa._

_Through pain and suffering we realize our strength. And that strength is to form bonds with those close to us. Through understanding, Nana and Kouta grow closer. As Nana experiences her first day of school, she also learns things might be more difficult then she originally thought. Kouta and Yuka return to the University, to discover their old Professor Kakuzuya was finally replaced with a new permanent instructor: Kakuzuya's old assistant, Arakawa. She prods him for the possible location of Lucy. Kouta naturally doesn't know, but Arakawa's intentions come to light as she politely offers Kouta a job as her assistant. He accepts._

_Things heat up on their way home as Kouta is attacked by Bandoh in a desperate attack to find out the whereabouts of Lucy. _

_But something mysterious happens._

_Bandoh's Desert Eagle explodes in his hand, giving Kouta time to escape his grasp. Bandoh is quickly arrested by the proper authorities. Kouta doesn't yield, and is brought dangerously close to his death, but through quick thinking he was able to survive another near-death experience. The police could only conjecture that Bandoh's accident was due to negligence, and his gun was a timebomb waiting to happen. Kouta has his doubts. Arakawa watches it all from her safe haven inside the convenience store, afraid to move. In her confusion, she notices a woman with red hair, but her mind is consumed with other thoughts that she quickly forgets what exactly she saw. Sustaining no injuries, Kouta continues home. (Running into Nana and Mayu on the way) Nana's unfair punishment is brought up, and she expects an upset Kouta as a result. But instead, he shows his sympathy to the young diclonius. In doing so, he unknowingly causes Nana's crush to grow. Kouta decides to celebrate his new position with a night of karaoke, which is where we find them now._

Chapter 4: Aschegrenze

Rain. What a way to enjoy the day off.

Yuka hated all things wet (Especially rainy days). The rain is seen as a cleansing torrent that washes away all of the world's problems with every drop. Yuka however, saw it as a unnecasary agent that revealed the bitter truth underneath the sugarcoat and the lies.

"AHH. How come it has to rain today?" Kouta said defending himself from the relentless attack from Maple Inn's residents.

"If you had actually paid attention to the forecast we could have did this on another day!" Said Yuka, struggling to keep herself dry from heaven's tears.

Walking closely behind Yuka and Kouta were two young girls(Nana and Mayu) giggling at their display. Also sharing an umbrella, they too were trying desperately (and failing mind you) to keep dry.

The rainy weather was not predicted but expected. Living near the coast had its share of ups and downs in the weather category. Almost all of the summer was spent with its share of sunny and rainy days. As they were walking, Yuka slipped on a puddle, (and when someone slips, they unconsciously brace themselves with their arms, or grab a hold of someone or something nearby for support) and two teens came tumbling to the ground.

"Yuka! Be more careful next time!" Kouta said with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry I-" She begun the mechanical apology when she noticed Kouta snickering. "What's so funny?"

His answer was full laughter. "Nothing its just that we're all wet, after we worked so hard to stay dry. When you grabbed me I didn't stand a chance!" The laughter was definitely contagious, because soon Nana and Mayu joined in, followed closely by Yuka herself. _Is this happiness? I wish I could spend every night with Kouta like this...Just to see him laughing and smiling like that. _Yuka let her thoughts wander as she took Kouta's warm hand.

_I bet from a distance we look like a real family _ Mayu mused to herself. To the few other people who actually saw them, that's exactly what it looked like. They acted too close to be just friends. A picturesque couple and the two younger sisters (or daughters); laughing their troubles away in the rain. Laughing at everything, and at the same time nothing. The bystanders would not be troubled by the demons that plagued all the residents of Maple Inn.

They turned a corner. "We're almost there everyone." Kouta said. He sneezed, and was promptly blessed by the whole party. "Thank you" he said turning around and smiling, but as he did he caught sight of a short mane of vibrant hair, red in color. Kouta's blood ran cold at the sight of it, but when he blinked, it vanished. His mind rationalized it as a hallucination and he resumed their trek to the local karaoke bar.

xxxxxxxxx

The _Rawk Fist_ was experiencing a slight surge in visitors today. "A lot of people are coming despite how much its raining today." Yuusuke said to his cousin (and manager) Yukito. "Yep, we could probably re coup our losses from last week if it continues like this." His kansai ban accent was clearly defined over the muffled lyrics and tone-deaf occupants. "Of course that means we gotta keep drawing in customers!" He ended his statement with a smile, which somehow gave rise to a crash outside. It didn't take long to know that it was just a crack of thunder.

"That also means this rainstorm's gotta clear up."

Rainy weather keeps people down. It is a well maintained idea that people succumb to colds more quickly when they are soaking wet, but that didn't stop Arakawa and her best friend Hachimitsu Sara from celebrating their single life. The owners shaped up immediately upon their loud entrance.

"Ir rashai!" The owners yelled in unison as the slightly tipsy (to the untrained eye) pair entered. "What'll it be ladies?"

"We'll take only the best!" Sara exclaimed exposing her slightly drunk mood.

"Sara chan! I can't afford that!" Arakawa snapped back.

"It'll be alright! Besides you just got turned down!"

"Not so loud! I don't want everyone to know my personal life!"

"Oh lighten up," She reassured her friend and collegue " you put your heat on your sleeve by discreetly inviting Proffessor Ikari to get a couple of drinks after work-"

"Shut it!"

"-Only to find that he's seeing someone! Honestly Arie-chan you have no luck with men! You know its bad when you have to practically beg a guy to go out with you."

"I didn't beg him!"

"You should have. Some men find that sex-"

"Sara!"

"Oh sorry. You know what? Maybe its that deodorant you wear."

Her answer was a hard frown. One that was becoming increasingly more frequent in the last few days.

"Okay fine, I'll stop teasing you."

"Uhhh ladies?" The Rawk Fist's owner asked.

"OH MY GAWD! I totally forgot! I'm sorry!"

He just laughed.

Embarresment was one of the things Sara shrugged off frequently. To Arakawa, she seemed to always have things easier. Whether getting jobs, or getting money or men, she always seemed to be on the brighter side of things. She was an incredibly fun person to have around though, her mind consumed only with recreation in all of its basic forms (Booze, videogames, and sex). Her tomboyish lifestyle and above average figure proved almost irresistible to most guys. She was also gifted with expert knowledge on flirting and persuasion. Arakawa knew her personally and always was frustrated with her. Not because she thought she had it easy, but because her work always seemed to be finished before hers, and no matter how bad her day was, or how hard of a night she had, she always managed to look amazing. _Perfect_ was the word she often used to describe her coworker. _Envy_ was what she often felt toward her. But _friend_ was exactly what she was whenever Arakawa was going through some tough times, and that always worked quickly to dissolve any ill feelings she had toward Sara.

The door to the _Rawk Fist_ swung open again. This time giving way to a group of teenagers looking to have a good time, each soaking wet and laughing they're troubles away. Arakawa turned around to see who the new customers were, only to be pleasantly surprised: there ringing out their clothes in a haphazard fashion was Satoshi Kouta, his cousin Yuka, and two girls that she hadn't seen before.

"Kouta-kun? It looks like you had the same idea we did!" She said smiling.

"Ah?" He answered with a puzzled look. Just like before, his mind connected the dots at a crawl. "KONBONWA ARAKAWA-SENSEI!" Kouta said complimenting his embarrassed greeting with a bow.

"Eh! ARAKAWA-SENSEI?" Yuka yelled. She frantically tried to fix her hair in her embarrassment.

The response both Arakawa and Sara gave to their group was nothing short of expected. Sara laughed very hard at both of them. "Your students strike me as the overly self conscious Arie-chan." Which left Nana bewildered. "Ummm" She began "Kouta? Who..."

"Eh? Sorry Nana I forgot." He answered. "Arakawa-Sensei? This is my other cousin Nana, and this is Mayu." They both bowed and said their 'nice to meet you's. "We were gonna celebrate my new job with some karaoke. Neither Nana or Mayu have ever done it before."

He continued, "This is my boss, and chemistry professor, Ms. Arakawa."

"Ms.? That makes me feel old Kouta!" She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha Gomen"

"Hello Mayu-chan, Nana-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Ara, it seems the cute students have some cute little sisters as well." Sara said.

"Sara!"

Sara laughed.

"I'm sorry, this is Hachimitsu Sara, she's an administrator for the University."

The residents of Maple Inn all greeted her.

Yukito watched the display with slight annoyance. _When are they gonna want their rooms?_ He watched as they exchanged a few jokes and school stories. His anger quickly subsided though. _Ahh, now I remember why I opened this place._ He thought as he watched them laugh and carry on. There was already enough people in to turn out a profit for the day, waiting a little bit for some customers wouldn't hurt. Besides, listening to them talk and laugh reminded him of his wife and kids back waiting for him back at his small house. The way the teens behaved reminded him of his family, and so a small small crept across his face. His smile caught the attention of the lone male of the group.

"OH, ladies, we must have been so rude."

"Hey your right Kouta!" Arakawa finally acknowledged. "We'd like a-"

"Room for 6!" Sara exclaimed.

"SARA! We shouldn't-" Arakawa quickly silenced herself. Once Sara sets her mind on something, its hard to change her mind.

"I have a great idea! Why don't we all share one?" She asked.

Kouta half-expected Yuka to flat out refuse. Apparently the summers with her had not enlightened him about her full personality and likes.

"I agree! That sounds like a great idea!" She said in an unexpectedly cheery voice.

"Yuka? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. It's funner with more people."

Kouta gave in. _Looks like there's no helping it. Oh well. _He thought to himself. Arakawa offered to pay for everyone (almost like she was defeated), but Kouta would have none of it. He insisted that they at least split the bill. The manager guided them to a single room and told them the basic rules and to enjoy themselves. "Since you guy's are the youngest, why don't you slip in first?" Sara said to Nana and Mayu.

But as Arakawa watched the pair venture inside and take their seats, she spied a curious look at the girl with pink hair and bows on her head. _That girl looks kind of familiar. _She thought.

"Sensei? Is anything wrong?" Kouta asked.

"Hmm? Oh." She was knocked out of her trance. "No nothing's wrong Kouta."

She dismissed it as just De-Ja-Vu and followed them inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the _Rawk Fist _wondering around in the rain, is a woman with red hair with a tattered umbrella. She followes the directions on a wet piece of paper searching for something important. "I was sure it was this way." She says to herself as she turns a corner. I used the last of my money for that cab ride outside the city...If I'd have known it would be this hard, I would have packed more food..." She mused. "Maybe the gods are trying paying me back for all the bad I've done..."

A sudden gust of wind blew her umbrella away from her hands. The salty rain poured into her mouth and nose as she tried in vain to get it back. But it was gone. Carried away by the wind gods.

The wind and rain laughed as at her as she came to realize she was all alone, and that her search was potentially hopeless. She had exhausted all of her money and strength reserves searching for empty lead after empty lead.

Hopelessness, dispair, and physical exhaustion set in as she looked up towards the sky. Her tears mixed with the rain.

The woman with red hair let out a long wounded cry as she allowed the darkness to take her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonight, was a very special night. Fun came to the residents of Maple Inn for the first time in weeks. For Nana, everything was fun. They were a little embarrassed at first, but after a few songs everyone wanted to get in a little singing. Kouta and Yuka sang a duet to a modified version of 'Sorosoro Ikanakucha' by Suga Shikao. Nana was mystified by there performance. Of course not willing to be outdone (given her slight competitive nature) Nana performed Cheiko Kawabe's hit single 'Be your Girl' with the highest of confidence.

This evoked many laughs and applause from everyone (Especially Sara).

"That was great Nana, it almost sounds like you practiced it!" Kouta said laughing.

"I did not!" Nana yelled back at him. "Stop being mean!"

"Aw he was just joking Nana! It was cute thats all." Mayu said to her pink haired friend. "But you were right Kouta-san! Nana practiced ever since you said you were taking all of us out for karaoke."

"Mayu!"

"Ha ha, sorry Nana."

"It was cute Nana-chan. No need to get embarrassed." Said Yuka.

Nana received compliments from everyone very rarely, so she was raking it in and appreciating the spotlight.

"Haha, you think so? Nana was worried it wouldn't sound right, after all she learned it all for Kouta and-" She stopped herself right there. Her reasoning, her _hidden objective _had been discovered. She turned towards the other occupants in the room. Her worst fears were realized, each of their faces wore expressions of shock. Her face turned beet red.

"I'M SORRY! I HAVE TO GO TO THE-" she looked around frantically, and grabbed Mayu's hand. "-T-TO THE BATHROOM WITH MAYU-CHAN!"

All eyes were on the both of them as they hurriedly exited their room and retreated to the female facilities. "Kouta."

"Y-Yes Yuka?"

"What exactly is going on?" Yuka asked with honey and venom dripping from her voice.

"I don't-"

"Its nothing serious Yuka-chan, Nana just has a little crush on Kouta-san that's all." Arakawa spoke up, revealing her knowledge and insight.

"I see...once you put it so plainly it doesn't sound so bad."

"A crush?" Kouta's denseness still amazes it seems.

"Yep, and I don't know if you noticed hot-shot, but Nana's been staring at you this entire time." Sara revealed.

"What am I supposed to do then? I've never dealt with something like this before." He said after letting out a sigh.

"Eh?" Arakawa said adopting a playful tone. "Young men shouldn't act like its troublesome whenever a girl has a crush on them. Crushes are one of the sincerest forms of flattery."

"Sensei!"

"Aw its no big deal Satoshi-san! She's just a little girl, I can hardly blame her. I'm liable to take you myself if your other half here doesn't start putting on some more moves."

Yuka immediately responded to Arakawa's laid back companion. "P-PUTTING ON SOME MORE MOVES?" Apparently, Yuka is still young herself.

"Sara!" Arakawa snapped at her friend. "I don't need to remind you of the proper conduct between faculty and students."

Sara just laughed.

Now it was Yuka's turn to be embarrassed.

"It's nothing too serious Kouta-" Arakawa began. "-but a young girl's feelings are kind of delicate. She's young so she'll either get over it or confess to you."

"The former sounds easy, but what do I do if she confesses to me?"

"Weren't you listening? Arie just told you a girls feelings are delicate! When she confesses, let her down

easy."

"Sara makes it sound easy, but that's basically what you have to do."

_Here I thought it was something serious. _Yuka thought. Still Kouta and Nana had been growing closer over the last few weeks, it was wrong to think that Nana still wouldn't be getting along after all that's happened. Even though she told him not to bring in any strange girls, it was Mayu who she couldn't say 'no' to. Both girls seemed to be incredibly unfortunate.

_I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on him, everyone in the Inn is a misfit._

Misfits who came together to share pain and happiness.

Everyone but her.

All of her other feelings turned to sadness and pity when she came to that conclusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when they all decided to go home, fortunately the rain had subsided to a dull drizzle. Tension actually was higher though. Nana, after being terribly embarrassed back at the Rawk Fist, tried her best to avoid Kouta (which proved far more difficult then it seems). She always kept at least 2 bodies between her and the young man.

"Well that was fun." Mayu said to break the tension. "Everyone has such good singing voices. I'm more then a little jealous." She said to noone in particular. Mayu's song was 'Waltz', a popular song by Suneohair. It sounded kind of plain to her, but she loved the lyrics. She found herself humming the song at times whenever she felt a little depressed, and it seemed to uplift her spirits everytime.

"I like that song too Mayu." Said Yuka after joining in her humming. "Someday, we'll all have to go on a ferris wheel."

Mayu didn't understand Yuka in the slightest, but the idea of a ferris wheel sounded really good.

"Mayu? What's a ferris wheel?" Nana asked, after succumbing to the urge to say something after so long.

"A ferris wheel is a very big wheel, that has little compartments all over it."

Kouta through up his arms, emphesizing its size."It's reeaaaally big." He put his arms back down. "But something like that is better suited for the spring. I kinda stretched things a bit tonight." Kouta let out a nervous chuckle.

"Its also a chance for lovers to spend time with each other..." Mayu whispered in Nana's ear.

Nana's mind couldn't comprehend the idea of 'lovers'. But whatever chance she got to spend more time with all of them, she would take it.

The night was surprisingly cool and damp. Streetlamps lit the way in the dark as four made their way home.

_Home_.

_When did I start calling Maple Inn home? It seems like I've been there forever..._

When did things begin to be like this for Nana? All her life, she was in that cold cell, chained to a wall. She was experimented on day after day, they told her to do things, to listen. Every day was made into a hell. She made up her mind that she would forget everything.

_Everything, except Papa..._

Going back, she never really knew him. He never revealed much of anything about himself, and he always wore his glasses to hide his eyes. Out of all the days she spent there, she never wondered why any of what she was going through was happening to her. As long as she was good, and did what she was told, things were fine. Because Kurama, her Papa, would smile for her. None of this, she thought actually existed. There was just the island, Kurama, and _her_.

Not like now. Now everyone is open about everything. She learned more about Kouta and Mayu in 2 weeks then she ever knew about Kurama. His death came at a time when she finally learned something about him. He had a daughter. A _real _daughter, who was a monster who _killed_. In the end he chose _her_. He exploaded with _her_ in a cloud of _Ash and Fire. _

_Things are different now for Nana..._

_Now I have more people that I care about..._

_And that care about me..._

Her thoughts were about to be interrupted. Less then a few feet from where they were walking, in the shade of a tree by the rode was a woman. A woman that sent the familiar alarm off in her body. The natural warning that let her know when others of her kind were nearby. She suddenly felt very cold.

The presence was not familiar. It belonged to someone _new, _someone who hadn't set foot inside Yuigahaba Harbor. Her immediate change in demeanor was recognized by Mayu promptly. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Is it Lucy-san?" She asked whispering in her ear.

"No, its...someone I've never felt before..."

Nana continued walking to somehow avoid whatever awaited in the shadows...

But Kouta noticed what was going on. He had heard the exchange between Nana and Mayu very clearly, despite both of their efforts to keep their conversation secret. He stopped and looked around.

"Something wrong Kouta?" Yuka asked when he stopped.

"Nothing...Its just that...I thought I..."

He looked in the direction of the shady tree and spotted a familiar outline. It looked like a person, but he couldn't be sure unless he moved closer. His suspicions were correct when his vision adjusted.

"Hello?" He called towards the individual, " its kind of chilly and damp out right now. Don't you think its about time you turned in?" Kouta asked approaching the non-moving individual.

"Uh...Hello?" He said getting closer. All eyes were on him as he approached the person. "I said hell-"

He dropped his umbrella. A million possibilities and questions raced through his mind.

Then nothing but **action**.

"Yuka give me a hand here!" He yelled so suddenly it startled them. "This woman is unconcious, and it looks like she's in bad shape!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Someone is shaking me..._

_I can feel it..._

_At least I'm alive..._

_But what good will that do me?_

_I still haven't found what I'm looking for..._

_It's probably a punk who wants to have his way with me._

_Whatever. I don't care. Just let me live long enough to find her._

Chapter 4: End

_So sorry it took so long to update. I'd like to give Zion major props for being one of the first to finish an epic Elfen Lied fic. For those of you still writing: you guy's rock. We've reached the end of the first year in existance of course. Not exactly a FULL year though. (That comes in April when the Elfen Lied section was born. ) _

Preview time!

_The woman with red hair falls in Kouta's hands. Who exactly is this woman? Who exactly is she looking for? But something happens that will change everything in Yuigahaba Harbor. For better or for the worse._

_Next chapter in Werden Und Verlust Fertig:_

_Chapter 5: Tanz der Elfe _


End file.
